Compartiendo
by Rave Strife
Summary: muchas veces hay que compartir algo para entender las decisiones de una relación;para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8


Daisuke sabía a lo que se abstenía al entablar una relación amorosa con Ken, una abierta, conocía que Ken le amaba lo suficiente para no llegar a nada más serio con las conquistas semanales ni nada sexual ya que eso estaba reservado únicamente para él; pero algo estaba por cambiar.

—Vamos Dai solo te pido esto—el de cabello morado estaba sosteniendo las manos del líder de la segunda generación de niños elegidos.

—No lo sé Ken…—se encontraba un poco en shock ante la propuesta que su novio le había lanzado sin previo aviso.

—Oh vamos por lo general solo somos tu y yo en la cama, déjame incluir a alguien más y ver cómo te hacen el amor—las palabras del chico calaban en algo en el interior de su corazón.

—Está bien, ¿Es alguien que conozca? —el chico de 16 años miraba la sonrisa de su pareja.

—Si… si es alguien a quien conoces, pero no te diré quien es hasta el día del evento—

Daisuke no podría estar más intranquilo, ahora que había aceptado la propuesta de su pareja tendría que averiguar quién sería aquel que estaría con él en la cama, bendita la hora en la que había aceptado, aunque solo le quedaba aceptarlo, ya que, si su novio confiaba en esa persona, podría hacerlo también.

El día de la cita llego, por la mañana todo parecía normal, se sentó a desayunar con su novio, se dio una ducha y marcho a realizar las compras de lo que falta para la semana y se detuvo frente de una farmacia donde diviso a uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol hablando muy animadamente con el dependiente. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino de vuelta a casa ya que se imaginaba lo que le esperaría al llegar.

—Bienvenido a casa—dijo Ken desde la cocina solo asomando su cabeza.

—Estoy en casa—respondió un poco tímido.

El pelirrojo se acercó al de cabellos morados aprovechando que tenía que dejar sobre la mesa las cosas de la compra, depositando un suave beso en los labios del otro.

—¿Estas preparado? —Susurro al oído del de googlees.

—¿Me seguirás amando si digo que me encuentro demasiado nervioso? — contesto con un leve temblor en las manos antes de aferrarse a la espalda del otro.

—Claro que si bobo—esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco, solo un poco para lo que se avecinaba hasta que el timbre les retiro de aquel momento romántico.

—Creo que es el—Murmuro Daisuke mientras intentaba parecer lo más seguro de sí mismo y no dar una mala impresión.

El tiempo parecía ir despacio, como si la situación aprovechara para generarle muchas dudas sobre la identidad del chico que estaría al otro lado de la puerta y llegado el momento de la verdad abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabellos alborotados y un mecho de cabello de color rojo, como si él se lo tiñera de esa forma o la naturaleza había jugado una cruel broma con ello, estaba vestido de una manera muy diferente a su acostumbrada vestimenta de camiseta con motivos de estrellas y short de color gris, llevaba en ese momento una camiseta de color azul rey con mangas largas y un pantalón a juego, además que en su mano descansaba un ramo de girasoles.

—Ta… Tagiru… tu… ¿Tú eres a quien invito Ken? —Debía admitirlo jamás espero que aquel interesado en el fuese uno de los más recientes líderes de los niños elegidos.

—Ho…Hola Daisuke, si fue a mi—se notaba en el tono de voz del otro chico que estaba igual de nervioso que como él se encontraba hace unos instantes. —Te… Te traje girasoles, ken me dijo que eran tus favoritos—

El pelirrojo tomo las flores que le eran ofrecidas y dejo pasar al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, imaginándose por qué le había hecho tal proposición Ken.

—¿Has cenado algo? —le pregunto Daisuke al cerrar la puerta tras haber entrado Tagiru

—no… no he cenado—contesto más relajado y el de cabellos violetas solo pudo soltar una risilla ante la situación que se estaba formando.

La comida paso sin ninguno inconveniente, entre risas y comentarios algo picantes; pero se podía notar aun la incomodidad de los dos chicos de googlees, hasta que Ken decidió que era tiempo de el evento principal.

—Bueno creo que es momento de lo que te había propuesto Tagiru—Dijo el pelimorado, colocando sus manos en los hombros de los castaños.

Aun con las manos en los hombros de los chicos los guio a la habitación que compartía con Daisuke y salió un momento con la excusa de que necesitaban hablar antes de empezar.

—Daisuke… yo—la voz cortada del de mechón rojo. —Bueno… tú me gustas, así como me gusta Ken y me ha dicho que si después de lo que hagamos hoy si tu… si tú quieres podemos llevar una relación entre los tres—

—Podemos intentarlo—con mayor calma le sonrió al otro castaño y acaricio su mejilla siendo interrumpido a la entrada de Ken.

Tras la entrada del antiguo emperador de los digimon el ambiente se relajó, aproximándose a Daisuke y besándole para empezar a encender la libido del castaño para después ir acercándolo a Tagiru que tomo su lugar en aquel excitante beso dado por el chico.

—Dai…—un gemido escapo de los labios del chico mientras el mencionado ya fuera de cualquier inhibición dio un par de mordiscos al lóbulo de su oreja mientras que él retiraba la camiseta que llevaba el pelirrojo.

Las prendas de ambos comenzaron a volar por el lugar mientras Ken solo observaba divertido y algo excitado la situación, sabía que de acercarse aquella magia que surgió entre ellos se desvanecería y el avance que esperaba de Dai no se completaría, por lo que imitándolos solo se quitó las ropas y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto.

—Eres hermoso Tagiru— Confeso Daisuke mientras recostaba al chico en la cama y repartía besos por todo su cuello dejando unas pequeñas marcas en el proceso.

Las caricias se incrementaban, los jadeos, gemidos entre otros sonidos en esa habitación, una demostración de afecto y amor que llego casi a su cúspide al ingresar un par de dedos lubricados en la entrada de Tagiru para prepararlo a lo que venía.

—Ah… no te entretengas mucho y mételo… por favor—las suplicas del que estaba debajo del pelirrojo llegaron a oídos sordos.

—Quiero que tu primera vez conmigo sea especial, no algo que se dio a la carrera—susurro a su oído para que Ken no le escuchara mientras movía en tijeras a aquellos intrusos dentro del otro chico.

Daisuke nuca había sido el dominante en la relación y no dejaría que algo pudiera lastimar a aquel cuerpo tan puro aún más que el de Ken sufriera dolor alguno, por ello al meter el tercer digito en aquel lugar estrecho los movía de forma que pudiese encontrar la próstata y llevarle al clímax.

—Ya estás listo—dijo el de googlees retirando sus dedos y acomodándose para introducir su miembro en el interior del otro.

Una vez dentro el movimiento no se hizo esperar, sacando gemidos de placer para ambos mientras que ken se masturbaba observándolos; Un vínculo se había formado en aquel acto uno que se espera que dure para la eternidad.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápido hasta que los tres sucumbieron ante el orgasmo quedando tan exhaustos que no les quedo otra que dormir, pero no estaba nada mal, ahora entendía Daisuke él porque ken decidió que fuese una relación abierta, si no de que otra manera podría compartir su amor por él y Tagiru, si el compartir no estaba mal.


End file.
